


Garden Party

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [16]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Almost Found Out, Close Friendships (All), Comedy, Crack-ish, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fame, Fan Culture Mention, Finished Just In Time, Football Watching, Getting into a relationship, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Innocent Cinnamon Roll (Mark), Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, No Angst, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Semi Public Sex, St John's Eve, Supportive Friends (All), Swearing, Voyeurism, blowjob, garden sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: At St John's Eve, all of Take That meet up for football watching and a lovely dinner together.But when Jason and Howard decide to go for love making in a tent, Robbie and Gary decide to watch them from afar...
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams, Howard Donald/Jason Orange, Mark Owen/Emma Owen, Pete Conway/Janet Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 3





	Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 16 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 25/06/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Phoenix From the Flames

June 2010.

It was the day of St. John's Eve. Robbie was preparing to have his friends Gary, Mark, Jason and Howard over.   
The weather was clear, yet with big clouds. The sun was shining, and it was about 19°C outside, where Robbie was in the back of his garden.   
His parents Janet and Pete were relaxing in their plastic chairs, enjoying a bowl of fresh fruit which they shared.   
Robbie was setting up multi coloured lights for when it would become dark tonight while his parents looked on.   
When he was done, he wiped his hands in his trousers and turned to face his parents.   
"All set." He laughed.   
His parents nodded approvingly. "If only you had a date tonight, now that would be romantic. You have put so much effort into this, and I bet when it becomes darker it will be so cosy..."  
Robbie smiled awkwardly. "You know I'm having my friends over, right?!"   
Janet shrugged. "I was just dreaming. It's funny how you're an international popstar yet nobody fancies you."  
Robbie gulped.   
"Let him be, love. Poor bloke's too busy to deal with love." Pete edged in.   
"Exactly!" Robbie exclaimed and then started to walk away towards the kitchen.

Actually, that wasn't entirely true.   
Robbie had felt something was growing lately in the romance department. It was like an unstoppable whirlwind to which he was giving in.   
And the person who introduced these feelings in him, he would see in just a few hours.   
After a while, Pete stepped into the kitchen. "Alright son, it seems like we're needed somewhere else. We're going to the St. John's at Tracy's. Have a great time with your mates, Robbie. And don't get in trouble with the neighbours!" He joked.   
"Don't worry, I won't." Robbie grinned.   
His excitement only grew as he heard his parents leave his house so he was all to himself.

Robbie was preparing snacks for his friends as he heard someone come in.   
His heart fluttered in anticipation as he dropped the knife.   
"Gaz? Is that you?" Robbie called out.   
"No, it's Mark!" An eager Oldham voice answered.   
Robbie's mood dropped a bit. He had imagined that Gary would come in first.   
Mark walked into the kitchen. He had brought a bar of chocolate and some crisps for them to eat, as they were going to watch a hockey match on the television.   
He left it on the kitchen table.   
"Is there anything I can help you with?" Mark asked sweetly, looking around Robbie's kitchen.   
"No thank you, I'm getting by. I appreciate it, though." Robbie confessed. "Do you know where Gary is?" Robbie looked at his smaller friend and bandmate.  
"I don't know, I reckon he's still outside by Howard's car... He said he has prepared something for you."  
"Really, a gift? For me?" Robbie replied, awestruck. Despite being in showbiz for 20 years, he still hadn't gotten used to getting gifts from people and it always baffled him when someone put effort into surprising him with a gift.   
"Yeah, why don't you go outside and see for yourself?"   
Robbie asked Mark to continue preparing the snacks as he stepped outside.   
Howard and Jason were getting out of the car in the same moment, Howard holding a bottle of wine.   
Robbie didn't notice them as all the was concerned about was what Gary was doing.   
He found Gary scrambling in the luggage room of Howard's car.   
As Gary found what he was looking for, he brushed a little imaginary lint off his shirt and straightened his back.   
Talking to himself, he was about to walk towards Robbie's front door.   
"Oh, me thinks this will do quite nicely..."

He stopped in his tracks as he discovered that Robbie was in fact right in front of him.   
"I think Robbie will enjoy- Oh. Pardon. Hi Robbie."  
Robbie smiled. "Hi Gaz, how are you doing?"   
The two friends leant in and hugged each other.  
"I'm great, thank you." Gary said, then looked at what he was holding. "I have a surprise for you."  
Robbie looked at Gary's hand. It was a gift box, a red one with glitter hearts.   
Robbie laughed and looked from Gary to the box and at Gary again.   
"Don't... Don't you reckon you've gotten me the wrong box?"   
Gary smirked and blushed. "They were out of friendship ones so I thought to myself 'Arghhh F it'" and bought this one. The friendship ones were purple though, so don't get too ahead of yourself."  
"Ah, okay. I was just teasin'. Don't worry Gaz, it's fine-"   
Robbie opened the box and gasped in surprise.   
"Naw Gaz! You didn't have to do that!"   
In the box, there was a note, which Robbie read.

_"I hope this will come in handy_   
_With love_   
_G xxx"_

Inside the container was, apart from heart shaped chocolate chunks and rose petals, a box which contained two personalised ear plugs.   
Robbie could tell that these were one of the most expensive brands of hearing protection, and they even had his logo, RW and the crown, in gold with a dark blue background.   
"I've been wanting these for sooo long." Robbie embraced Gary again, kissing his temple.   
"And these, we've got to taste these." Robbie giggled and picked up one of the chocolate hearts.   
Finally, Robbie realised that Mark and Howard and Jason probably were waiting for them and that he had a party to host.

"C'mon in Gary, I know that Mark has arrived, now we just need to wait for Howard and Jay."

"We're right here," A soft spoken Manchester accent said.   
Robbie turned around in shock as he realised that his two bandmates had stood and watched and he had totally ignored them for Lord knows how long.   
He blushed in embarrassment.   
"Jay, Howard, I'm so sorry. How disrespectful of me to ignore you like that. Welcome to my humble house, please make yourself feel at home."  
"It's okay Rob, we didn't want to disturb your special moment." Howard laughed.   
"We brought wine! I like this one so much. I do hope you'll like it too." Jason pointed at the bottle.   
"Let's not wait any longer and get the party started." Robbie smiled.

**Around the dinner table**

Everybody loved talking with each other as they ate dinner.   
They had curry chicken, rice and a salad with a lot of green vegetables and beans.   
The boys talked about the upcoming match, music and discussed their private lives.   
Gary and Robbie in particular, who sat closest to the wall, kept talking about other things than the rest of the guys and were soon so deep into conversation that the others didn't dare to disturb them.   
"Hey Gaz... So have I ever told you about MBTI?" Robbie looked at Gary as he picked up a piece of broccoli with his fork.   
Gary looked at Robbie attentively, then nodded. "Mmm, you have. I think you were typed as an ESFP, am I right?"   
"Yeah, and you as an ENFJ. You're assertive, while I'm turbulent." Robbie laughed.   
"How do you remember this stuff?" Gary smirked.   
Robbie blushed. "Oh, that's just what I like to do when I'm bored."  
"Alright." Gary chuckled and finished his glass of wine.   
In the same moment, Mark poked Gary on the shoulder. "Gaz, the match is in five minutes! Shouldn't we get ready?"   
Robbie dried his mouth with a napkin and got up. "Nice point Mark, let's move. Will you be a sweetheart and take the bowl of crisps?"   
"I'll get the England merchandise." Howard chimed in.   
"Great, I'll arrange something to drink." Jason added.   
Everyone started to collect the dishes onto the kitchen counter where Robbie started to put them into the dishwasher.   
He noticed that Gary just stood there awkwardly.   
"Are you alright, Gaz?" Robbie asked.   
Gary nodded. "Yeah uh, just zoned out. Do you want a hand with that?"

**5 minutes later**  
Just as Robbie and Gary finished putting away the dishes, Howard shouted from the sofa.   
"Robbie, we have a problem!"   
Robbie walked into the living room, cautiously contemplating what had gone wrong.   
"The remote doesn't work." Howard complained.   
Robbie frowned. "Aw, really? I tested it this afternoon! It can't be that it doesn't work."  
"It won't react to the television. So I'm afraid that your testing wasn't good enough."  
"Shush Howard, don't be too hard on him." Jason grabbed his hand protectively.   
Mark briefly looked at Howard disapproving ly, then turned to Robbie.   
"Not to be awful, but I brought my iPad with me. I figured something might happen tonight. That way we can still watch the match."  
Jason and Howard cheered. Gary smiled and looked at Robbie.   
"That's great, Markie. However, I still feel like I owe you all to watch it on the telly. I'll go to the shopping center real quick, does anyone want to come with me?"   
"Digsy!" Gary belted out before anyone else had the chance to react.  
Robbie's eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed his car keys.   
"I guess that settles it." Howard teased Robbie from the sofa.   
"Shut up, Howard!" Jason said, half smirk half annoyed.   
Howard responded by sneaking a tiny kiss at Jason, one which even Robbie barely saw.

"Awesome. I'll see you soon guys, and don't forget to pick up an extra roll of toilet paper."  
Robbie stopped in his tracks as he put on his jacket.   
"Toilet paper, why?"   
"Because you're out of it..." Mark laughed, setting up his iPad to watch hockey.   
Robbie stood there dumbfounded as Gary nodded to Mark. "Got it. See ya."

**At the shopping center**

Robbie and Gary had found the technical department of the shopping center.   
They walked in as a bell rang.   
The two of them looked at the different types of screens, before a tech service worker walked to them.   
"Hello, can I help you with anything?" The young man asked, before he squinted a bit at them as he realised who they were.   
"Wait a second. Are you Robbie Williams? And is that..."  
Robbie nodded in amusement. "Last time a checked, I _was_ Robbie Williams."  
Gary snickered and grabbed Robbie's arm, softly tugging up his sleeve. "See for yourself mate, it really is the real deal."  
The young technician bit his lip, acting starstuck. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening. Can I get a picture please?" The guy pulled out his phone.   
Robbie looked at Gary.   
"Are we doing this?" Robbie whispered into Gary's ear.  
"I don't see why not."  
Robbie faced the man. "Gary and I agree that it's a good idea. Come here young lad, let's 'av it." Robbie said invitingly.   
The young man's face flushed red. "Robbie, Gary, thank you so much. My wife will go crazy when she sees this. She's a big fan of you, too." The man adjusted the camera of his phone.   
"We have been married since February. We played some songs from your albums at our dance party."   
Gary and Robbie adjusted themselves behind the fan.   
"Congratulations. I'm sure she'll love it. You're welcome."  
The phone camera flashed as all three men smiled sweetly.   
The technician smiled in gratitude after looking at the picture.   
"Thank you so much, guys. My wife is a Gary kind of woman. I'm more of a Robbie man. But I really do love her."  
Gary and Robbie congratulated him once more, then remembered that they had a mission in the shop.   
"Oh, by the way... Would you be so kind to show us where the batteries are? We need AAAs."  
The technician smiled humbly as he started to walk. "Of course, this way."

**A little while later**

Robbie and Gary headed towards the checkout after buying batteries and a few other necessities.   
As Gary pushed the cart, Robbie looked around.   
Robbie nudged Gary as he saw a bunch of chocolate treats in the same package as he had got from Gary.   
"Look Gaz, they're not out of friendships ones!"   
Gary took a deep breath. "Really? They must have restocked them, then." He lied.   
"Hahaha!" Robbie laughed.   
The cashier got his attention as she called out to the pair. "Sir. It's your turn."  
"Ow, I'm sorry m'am." Robbie said, embarrassed as he found his wallet and paid for the groceries.

**At home again**

"Guess who's home!" Robbie said as he opened the door enthusiastically.   
He got no reply.   
Robbie and Gary undressed from their jackets and shoes and walked into the living room.   
They were surprised to find only Mark left on the sofa. He was comfortably spread out, mindlessly watching the match in England merchandise as nothing much seemed to happen in the match.   
"Where is Jason and Howard?" Gary asked warily.   
Mark turned around as he was snacking on a crisp.   
"I don't know, they went outside in the garden some time ago, said they had to do something."  
"No way!" Robbie laughed. "Howard seemed to be the one that was most excited for the match!"   
Robbie started to unpack the groceries.   
"I'll go look for Howard and Jason, I'll be right back." Gary stated and walked outside.

Shortly after, he stormed inside with a face of urgency.   
Robbie was testing the remote with Mark and setting everything up again as Gary looked at him with a shocked face. "Rob... Can we talk for a moment?"   
"Yes, why...?"   
Gary dragged Robbie towards the hallways out of the living room and shut the door behind them so Mark wouldn't hear a thing.   
"I found Jason and Howard." Gary breathed heavily.   
"And...?" Robbie looked at Gary in confusion.   
"They're having sex in the garden... But it's so visible!"   
"Jesus...! Then I understand why you're so upset... Where is it?" Robbie muttered.  
"Robbie! I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, you dirty bastard!" Gary gasped.   
"I don't know... It just seems like an once in a lifetime opportunity." Robbie smiled innocently.   
"Christ... They'll kill us if they find out! What are we going to tell the fans!" Gary looked a dead serious face.   
"What if... We won't?" Robbie teased.   
"Okay, we can watch them. But promise to be quiet!" Gary insisted.

Gary moved into the garden and looked around him, staying hidden behind a corner.  
"There they are." He breathed. "Take a look, but don't stick your head too far out or I'll end you!"   
Robbie held his breath as he looked around the corner. Sure enough, Howard and Jason kissed inside a tent, but it was still easy to see the action as the tent was poor shelter.   
"That's just begging to be discovered." Robbie's breath started to become ragged the longer he looked.   
"Are you getting turned on?" Gary asked Robbie cautiously.   
Robbie desperately clung to the wall trying to stay hidden. "It's just way too hot to watch them possibly getting discovered by Mark or strangers at any time!" He sighed and slid his back down the wall until he reached the grass.   
Gary looked on in disbelief. "Well... I don't know, should I help you take of that?"   
It took a couple of seconds for Robbie to pick up on Gary's question.   
"What?!" He asked Gary. He appeared flushed, and it was evident that he was getting turned on as his chest was moving up and down wildly.  
"That." Gary smirked and pointed at the package that was forming in Robbie's trousers.   
"Fuck!" Robbie closed his eyes in embarrassment as he realised his body had given him away.   
"Yes, you have my full consent."  
Gary wasted no time as he began to free Robbie from his trousers, which had become uncomfortably tight by the minute.   
Robbie groaned softly as Gary moved his right hand up and down his crotch area, working its magic as Gary soon held Robbie's cock between his fingers.   
"I didn't know you were a voyeur." Gary breathed hotly against Robbie's neck.   
Robbie blushed as Gary started to jerk his cock. Still mentally focusing on the tent, he turned to Gary.   
"What do you reckon they're doing in there?" Robbie asked Gary, as he sneaked his left hand to rest on Gary's thigh.   
"Perhaps something like this." Gary said as he leant his head closer to Robbie and left a lingering kiss on Robbie's collarbone. He tugged on Robbie's t-shirt, exposing Robbie's tattoos with his strong yet gentle hands.   
"Oh yeah..." Gary returned to work his hands on Robbie's cock. Moving to face him frontally, he looked into Robbie's sparkling green eyes.   
"Can I kiss you?" Gary panted. He wasn't as keen at the wild and free concept as Robbie was, but he figured that would do for now.   
"Yes." Robbie closed his eyes and puckered his lips slightly as Gary leant in.   
Gary kissed Robbie and felt how his hand immediately was covered in sticky fluid.   
They kissed for a while, then Robbie broke it and opened his bright green eyes. "What are they doing in the tent?" He asked, grabbing Gary's free hand and holding it.   
Gary increased his rhythm a bit.   
"They're getting wilder... Jesus... They really don't care about being discovered at this point..."  
"Ohhhh..." Robbie moaned into Gary's ear, and Gary felt more fluid dribble down the back of his hand.

"Gary, Robbie? Are you gone too, now?" An Oldham voice called out. Mark.   
Jason and Howard didn't give a care in the world, while Gary became alerted. Robbie leant back and it was visible that he enjoyed the thrill.   
"Robbie, Mark has a real risk to walk in on us. You are aware of that, yes?" Gary whispered into Robbie's ear.   
"Hot." Robbie blubbered weakly. Gary realised that Robbie was close to cum.   
"Mark will see this, he'll be disgusted and will run away, this band will be no more." Gary hissed, tired of this and in fact concerned if anybody were to see them like this.   
"NO!" Robbie yelled out in protest.   
Mark, who was still out of sight in front of the house, responded to this. "Gaz? Is everything alright? Should I help?"   
Gaz breathed in deeply. "No need Mark, it was just a wasp getting too close. We are looking at flowers." Gary lied with no inhibitions to save them time for Robbie to get off.   
Gary started to rub off Robbie more intensely as he figured they didn't have much time before Mark walked to them anyway.   
"I want to look at flowers too!" Mark exclaimed to Gary's absolute horror.   
"Bloody gracious!" Gary swore into Robbie's ear.   
Robbie was practically gone in a dazed state of bliss.   
"Harder. Tell me what they do." He whispered with his last willpower.   
Gary looked at the tent. Things seemed to have calmed down, and by the looks of it Jason and Howard were cuddling.   
Then it struck Gary.   
"I'm gonna tell you what they're doing." Gary teased. "Jay- Jason is on top of Howard... And he's pounding Howard so hard the entire tent is bending!"   
To make it more believeable, Gary started stroking Robbie's cock with great intensity. "Jason - what a beast - is pinning Howard down by his arms! And kissing Howard as if his life depended on it!"   
Robbie started to leak considerably now.   
"And w-what more?"   
Robbie struggled to keep his composure as Gary pretended to imitate Jason and Howard.   
"It looks like Jason just came... He is glistening with sweat! And I bet you Howard is coming too... I swear, anyone who walks into them right now is going to have a sight for life!"   
"Gaz, Robbie, I brought a vase for our flowers!" Mark exclaimed happily as it was evident he was just around the corner.   
This was way too much for Robbie.   
On the thrilling feeling that Mark might have walked in, he came on the spot and all over Gary's hand.

Gary let him regain his strength for a moment, before he pulled up Robbie's trousers again and threw his jacket over Robbie's crotch. Pretending to show Robbie some flowers, he inhaled deeply to calm his racing heart.   
"Hi Mark!" Gary said.   
"Hey Gary, enjoying the sun?" Mark asked.  
"Indeed." Gary nodded. "How are matters with the match?"   
Mark smiled excitedly as he forgot everything about the flowers. "It's so intense... I made the remote work again. You should come inside, it's lonely ti watch alone."  
"We'll join you." Gary chuckled.

**Later, after dark**

The five guys were sat outside in Robbie's garden.   
The lights Robbie had set up earlier contributed to the perfect romantic atmosphere which all the guys took full advantage of.   
They had moved the TV outside as long as the power chords could reach.   
Howard and Jason sat at a small table for themselves, cuddling and talking with drinks.   
Mark sat in a chair as he called his date, a woman called Emma.   
Robbie and Gary sat in a sofa for two not too far from Mark although on their own. They were watching a cheesy romantic comedy on the television with their own drinks.   
Robbie grabbed Gary's attention by clearing his throat.   
"So, about earlier... Thanks for putting up with me. It was really hot."  
Gary laughed and sipped his drink. "Next time I would appreciate it if you could keep it inside the four walls of a bedroom!"  
Robbie turned his glass in his hand as he thought of what to say.   
"Y'know, about that... I gotta say something to you."  
Gary gulped. "What's that?"  
Robbie scratched his neck, then leant in. "Gary. I've been thinking about our se- our situation. And I think I've come to the conclusion that I've caught feelings for you."  
Gary blinked slowly, taking in the confessions of his best mate.   
"I think you know my body better than anyone else does. But I've realised that not only do I want your sex, I need your love, too."

Gary didn't know what to say. He just thought, while the romantic comedy played.

_"If_ _I gave you my life, would you know what to do with it?"_

"So... If I read this correctly... You want to be in a relationship with me?"  
Robbie nodded. "Yes."  
"I think we have potential to be more than mates who have sex with each other... What to make of it, that's up to you."  
Gary thought some more.   
"I wasn't expecting th- I wasn't expecting it to be revealed this way, but I do have feelings for you too, Robbie."  
Gary confessed, feeling relieved that his feelings were out in the free - and even reprocicated.   
"Do you believe we could enter a serious relationship?" Robbie asked as his voice cracked.   
"Yes, I do." Gary confirmed sweetly as he moved closer.   
"Come 'ere." Robbie exclaimed lovingly as he embraced Gary and kissed him on the lips.   
Gary kissed back and they smiled at each other.   
"To our future. Cheers!" Robbie said as he lifted his glass.   
Gary lifted his glass as well, clinking it against Robbie's. "Cheers for our future."

Robbie looked at his other bandmates. "Cheers everyone! Can I see your glasses?"   
Mark smiled as he turned the video chat to Robbie and lifted his glass. "See, darling? This is Robbie, he wants to raise a glass. Cheers Robbie!"  
Jason and Howard lifted their glasses as well, cheering for Robbie and Gary.

Gary and Robbie felt optimistic about the future with the support of their best friends. 


End file.
